


Maybe some fairytales do have happy endings..

by Sprvuse



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sprvuse/pseuds/Sprvuse
Summary: so my first post, it’s a one shot i thought about at some time late at night hopefully yall like it :)i love this story especially the end so yeah.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 7





	Maybe some fairytales do have happy endings..

**Author's Note:**

> so my first post, it’s a one shot i thought about at some time late at night hopefully yall like it :)
> 
> i love this story especially the end so yeah.

“he told me, ‘i will love you forever and always’ somehow i believed him” she wrote.

and with that she closed her tiny journal shut and put it in her pocket. well.. there’s no going back now. i’m far away from chicago, i’m away from him. who’s him? you may be asking. well he’s name is archie andrews. the red head, all muscle no brain, all money no loyalty, especially to women. don’t ask.

i’ve been meaning to escape from him for awhile. no he didn’t kidnap me, he just wel-

a car zooms past going at least 120, splashing a giant puddle all over me. i sigh, is this a sign i should just give up. it’s not like anyone would take in a girl like me, dirty, bruised.. homeless.

i try to look around it’s mostly just houses that don’t look like their in great condition, some trailers, some broken sheds.

glass bottles and cigarette buds spread around the concrete of the sidewalk.

there’s a few alleyways, maybe i could take the chance? 

i walk up to the dark alleyway that stinks.. a lot. slowly walking into the small space trying to adjust my eyes to the darkness. i feel someone grab my hair tugging me further into the darkness i scream and kick. nothing. he grabs my neck and start stripping me of the clothes left on my body. i can’t even see his face it’s covered by a black mask. i scream again “please stop please” i kick and kick, no use i feel his belt being removed from his trousers against my bare thigh. he’s holding my hands above my head “PLEASE” i shout again, over and over. he’s about to do it, this isn’t fair. why is this happening. why-. we hear a gun click. he stops 

“get away from the woman.” 

a man, it’s a mans voice. 

that man on top of me slowly gets up pulling up his trousers and turns around.

i can’t see the man with the gun due to the shirtless older man in front of me. 

tears falling down my cheeks, stinging my face. i can just feel how red hot my face is from all the shouting and crying.

“move away from her”

he doesn’t move

“NOW”

the man ran! he ran out of the alley like a little bitch, why does society have to be this cruel to me. me out of all people.

i grab my journal.

i then look back to the man with the gun. i’m shivering from the panic i just had and probably the cold. it’s wet and dark. the man has a hat and a long black coat on so i can’t see his face.

he slowly takes of the hat and looks at me.

i’ve never seen anyone so beautiful. his olive skin. ocean eyes. black hair that falls over his eyes.

i take off my hat. 

sitting in front of me is the most beautiful woman i’ve ever seen. 

i can’t look away from her face. her blonde locks falling over her small shoulders. her green eyes. her pink lips.

she’s staring at me too. i snap out of it. “uh he..here” i take off my jacket. and help her sit up and put it around her. 

“i’m sorry i don’t have anything els-“ 

she shakes her head, mouth open “it’s..it’s fine.” i smile slightly and put out my hand “the names forsyth. you can call me jughead” her lips turn upward into a small slight smile. she shakes my hand. i can feels her whole body shaking “elizabeth. you can c..call me.. betty.” she’s obviously still shook up from what just happened. i nod.

i give her my hand and help her up she stand up barley and goes back down, her knees hitting the pavement. she must of hurt her leg when she was grabbed. i button up the over large coat on her body.

“can i lift you?” she looks at me reluctant but then slowly nods. i slowly lifts her from the ground. 

“well your obviously new to town. where are you sleeping?”

she doesn’t answer “are you oka-“ “i have no where to stay actually. i’m a runaway.”

it hits him too fast. she’s a runaway. i need to help.

“you can stay at my place it’s not as nice as most of the houses but it does me.” her eyes lit up and she nodded tucking her head into my chest. probably from the cold, i didn’t mind anyway.

we walked about 6 minutes to get to the place i call “home” my trailer. i open the door and step inside putting her down slowly. “i know it’s not great but it’s all i can do right now with what money i hav-“ she hugged me. it felt like she was barely there but she did. i hugged her back “thank you. your a real man. your a hero.” i smiled. “well let’s get you some clothes and let’s clean you up.” i just told her. she smiled and nodded.

she cleaned herself up, i helped her with her knee. it was nothing serious she just hit it off the ground too hard. i gave her one of my ‘s’ t-shirts with some sweatpants. she said thanks and got changed in the small bathroom. when she came out i smiled at her. “here follow me you can sleep in the bed.” i walked through the small kitchen to the box room. the only bed room. a small room with a bed, a self with the classic books and a wardrobe full of my clothes. 

i helped her get into bed and turned around, starting to walk out of the room

i couldn’t keep my hands to myself. i grabbed his hand. he turned around and looked at me. i waited a moment.. 

“can you sleep with me i don’t feel...”

“safe?” he guessed. i just nodded. he smiled li just wanted to make you feel comfortable.” i smiled with relief and nodded.

“can i tell you what happened?”

he looked at me with his big ocean eyes. “of course, maybe i can help?” he suggested. i smiled. well it slowly went back to a frown when i started telling my story.

“i met this man, archie andrews. he was a charmer. well so i thought. he always was bossy. i thought it was his personality. well until one day he got mad at me and hit me.”

she took a deep breathe

“this went on for weeks. he wouldn’t let me leave the house. wouldn’t let me contact anyone. i could hardly even move”

“he didn’t really let me eat either. just some food and water here and there. you know ‘so i don’t die’” i quoted archie. 

my blood boiled, how dare a man be such an ignorant person. she kept going on and on with her story. crying at parts. when she was done with her story her cheeks were so red and wet there were marks.

“i am so SO sorry you had to go through that betts.” i looked at her she was staring at me again.

“i would never hurt you. you know that right?” 

silence.

“yes” i smiled sadly and she put her head in my chest.

“thank you juggy”

i fell asleep listening to his heart beats. only to be woken up from 

“betts, betts wake up quick. betts!” 

i sat up quickly “what’s wrong?!” i asked in a panic.

“they know your gone there is a reward for you. someone saw you out with me too. i’m also on the poster for a reward. obviously smaller but.. still..”

“what are you saying??”

“betts.. we are gonna have to run.”

i nodded. tears falling down my face. “no no no i got you okay” i nodded against him. his shirt catching my tears.

i lift my face too look at him. he admires me and i admire him.

this goes on for at least 3 minutes. 

he slowly leans in and all of a sudden i feel his lips on mine.

it feels like fireworks.

i kiss back pushing myself against him.

we both pull away for air.

“betts, will you be with me? we can run away together..” 

that did not just come out of my mouth..

she looks at me shocked and tears start to fall down her face.

she doesn’t say anything.

i close my eyes.

i feel her kiss me again. i open my eyes only to see a huge bright smile on her face 

“of course juggy, i couldn’t imagine anyone else to protect me from the world”

i smile and kiss her again. 

“ok i packed two bags let’s get going.” he says with a smile. i get some old shoes he had from years ago that don’t fit him and we take a bag each, he takes my hand. “okay, we run so no one sees our faces. okay?” i smile and nod 

“three..”

“..two...”

“....one!” 

we both run in the rain. 4am on a thursday morning the sun peaking behind the the rain. we ran and ran. hand in hand. with a smile on both our faces. when we have ran enough to be out of riverdale and see the sign “the town with pep” we hug and kiss 

“i love you”

“i love you too.”

***

“well you know what they say, ‘time flys by and love runs thin.’ in my opinion true love does exist. you just have to find the right person” she wrote.

“mommy come play with my and daddy”

betty smiled at her 5 year old and closed her journal. she ran outside to her husband and her child. the two she loves the most in life.


End file.
